The Savior
by Sassy Chicken Nugget
Summary: As a last resort, Naruto- a widely known figurehead in the War of the End, uses a complex seal to turn himself into the ultimate sacrifice. Using the seals of a seal master has great merit, but also great risk if the seal in question was never tested. Because of this, Naruto becomes incased in crystal, forever becoming frozen in time and used as a world-wide monument of hope.
1. The End Towards The Beginning

The battlegrounds shake with each jutsu that misses, and quivers when bodies tumble onto it. The earth growing darker with blood, sweat, and tears with each passing day. What was supposed to be a mission to capture the nine-tails jinchūriki somehow escalated into the fourth Shinobi war- the most gruesome war yet. With higher death than the other three combined along with how many shinobi forces were put together, only to get obliterated- hope was slowly being lost as the numbers dwindled rapidly.

The many Kages have been starting to fear that they're past the recuperating phase, that all the damage is far too done to do anything. There's no building from nothing- you can't build with supplies that aren't there, that's what they've started thinking. And although unwilling to admit it, the candidate for seventh Hokage- the Nanadaime; is also starting to loose hope. The war having started when he was sixteen, Naruto Uzumaki at twenty one is tired. The endless fighting against mysterious foes that started as the Akatsuki and eventually became the Otsūsuki was weighing heavily on him.

When the Akatsuki were defeated, they thought the war was done with, they thought all the death was over. Just like everyone else, he celebrated the end of needless death and mourned heavily as his comrades were part of the loss count. He was eighteen at the time, a fresh adult, and a father of the unborn child Hinata is carrying. He might've vented his sorrows in an unusual way but the end result was a fiance with the most beautiful smile telling him _Naruto, we're gonna be parents!_ And the joy she felt when he would talk to the unborn child and tell them _don't worry, peanut! I'll give you the best damn childhood I can ever give. Don't worry your pretty little head about the small stuff, daddy'll do that!_ And how he'd tenderly kiss her stomach after that declaration.

But a month later, the Otsūsuki came along claiming that the war wasn't over, that they snatched the Jūbi from Madara and wanted to use it to cleanse the earth from shinobi scum that taint the earth everytime they breathe.

_

_"N-Naruto-" Hinata gasps out from her fiancees arms, sobbing, "Th-e village!"_

_After the declaration from the Otsūsuki, the Jūbi obliterated the village in one swoop. Only a small group of ninja that were quick enough to sense the danger escaped, but only few unscathed. Naruto was able to pick up his Hinata and Hiraishin outside in time, but the survivors guilt was already eating at him. His village, his home, his family! All gone in the blink of an eye!_

_He stays strong for his Hinata, and smiles at her, "Don't worry, love, I'll fix everything. For now, just stay as long-range. Don't want little peanut getting injured, now do we."_

_He sets her down gently before giving her a kiss, savoring it just in case, before joining the few that survived and the other villages that got immediate notice as their villages were also attacked by Otsūsuki members._

_

By eighteen, Naruto started a family in the war torn lands, fighting every moment for even a chance that he'll stay alive to see his first child grow healthy.

He'd lost so many of those close to him that he'd become afraid to befriend anyone in fear of losing them too. The rookie nine almost completely decimated and their deaths weighing heavily on his corrupted heart. Kurama, Hinata, peanut, and anyone else of his friends that were still alive were kept close to him.

Knowing that the end only grows closer the longer he fights in the war, he started a journal for peanut with a blood seal that'll only open for him and anyone else in his future family. He wanted him to know that _just in case I die, I want to start off with saying I love you. I love any flaws you might discover about yourself, I love any personality you've developed, I love everything. Don't think for one second that your dad ever abandoned you, because you are my diamond in the rough._

By nineteen, Naruto became a father to Boruto, his name in commemoration to Neji Hyuuga- Hinatas late cousin. Seeing his son born on a bloody battlefield tore at Narutos heartstrings so much he sobbed hysterically. _The first time I saw your face so similar to mine, I sobbed. Not only because you're the most amazing gift I've been given by anyone, but also because of the circumstances. I'm sorry you were born in this cruel world, but I hope one day you can do what I've never been able to do and live._

Because of the circumstances, Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki died whilst in child labor. Not only did it affect those close to her, but the long-range fighters suffered greatly without the advantage of decent battle plans. The day Boruto Uzumaki was born, five hundred shinobi died. They dropped faster than cannon fodder and unbalanced the war towards the Otsūsuki's favor.

To occupy himself on the short breaks he got with his infant son, he would turn clones into photographs and placed seals on them to make them permanent. _It's amazing what you can achieve with seals, my little warrior. Maybe one day I can teach you about the arts and your bloodlines._ Naruto would always carry his child on him- dangerous or not, he didn't trust anyone now. All his friends except Kurama were gone, and he didn't want to risk the off chance that the clone babysitting Boruto would fail him.

He'd managed to create a large-scale seal to detain the Jūbi for a few years, but he doubts it'll even last _one._ With all the chakra at it's disposal, the only way to get rid of it was to seal it in someone- as normal objects would break within seconds. The forces that're left still haven't decided who'd be strong enough to handle that power and not go bat shit crazy, or even survive for that matter.

Naruto knows for sure that he's on that list somewhere.

By twenty, Naruto was able to completely fill a journal with praise, love, sorrows, apologizes, etc, for his one year old son Boruto. His son, while not a quiet child, was smart enough to know when to stay silent. And although the thought of a one year old knowing when he was in immediate danger broke his heart in a million pieces, Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. When Boruto would get hungry, he'd make a faint whining sound and tap his dads chest with his tiny fist; and when he was tired, he'd grown accustomed to sleeping upright with his small head against Narutos chest, listening to his steady heartbeat like a lullaby.

When Boruto would sleep, Naruto would wrap his son is a protective cocoon of chakra- both his and Kuramas, the healing factor quickly becoming embedded in his genetic code- and softly hum if he was away from immediate danger. He'd stroke Borutos' head to relieve the stresses of living because physical contact reminds him that he still has someone to fight for.

_

_"Naruto," A commander from squad 15 called out. He's one of the ones to help make a decision on who'll make the ultimate sacrifice for the world, basically. And seeing as he's here confronting him, Naruto knows who it is. "We- I want to apologize for forcing this on you."_

_The commanders face is apathetic, as well as his tone of voice, but being a high kage-level ninja had its perks._

_Naruto strokes Borutos soft head, "I understand."_

_Sighing sorrowfully, he whispers, "I'll get everything ready, and I'll tell you when to evacuate- as best as you can in this wasteland, at least." Narutos laugh is dry as he tells this to the commander._

_The commander looks down slightly- a sign of respect to leaders of a village. "Thank you for your sacrifice, and everything else you've done for us, Lord Hokage. You'll be remembered as the savior of the world and nothing less." He bows._

_Naruto looks at him with a strange coldness in his cerulean eyes that's been there since his late fiancee died. He croaks, "who's gonna be there for my Boruto and raise him with love."_

_His question slightly startles the commander, since feelings other war-induced ones weren't shown anymore. More so since the war has been going on for five years straight already. Not that long by normal standards, but considering who they're up against, it's been too long._

_He shifts slightly, then bows a good right angle, "I would be honored to take care of your son, Lord Hokage. I'll remind him everyday till the day I die that his father is a hero!"_

_Naruto observes the man, his white hair- that Naruto has only seen on his precious sensei and old people- is tied in a low ponytail, billowing softly in the cries of the wind. His blue eyes, though not as beautiful as Borutos, are filled with a determination that Naruto thought was erased in the Jūbi's first initial attack on Konohagakure. His figure is strong- definitely was a front liner before his promotion to commander._

_Naruto prides himself on reading peoples characters- that's one good thing the war gave him. He's made up his mind._

_"Rise, commander. What is your name?"_

_The commander looks his superior in the eyes, "Saron Strauss."_

_

At twenty one, Naruto Uzumaki was done. With him as the last hope for the future, Naruto is ready to throw his life away for the betterment of everyone. Although depression and various other nuisances eat away at him the longer he's alive, he's still afraid to go. Not knowing what'll happen with a seal that could very well be a fluke- even if he did make it, there was a high chance of death.

Wanting to leave this wasteland is one thing, but doing it knowing that you'll be leaving your child without a father, as you had been once, is heartbreaking. His light, Boruto Uzumaki, will grow up without anyone. Although that Commander Strauss offered to take him in when the- when the deed is done, it won't be the same.

Already knowing this would somehow come into fruition, Naruto placed the bloodseal on his son filled with photo albums, his journals written just for him, Hinatas engagement ring, his Hokage cloak, and a book on Uzumaki and Hyūuga clan techniques. Everything his pride and joy will ever need.

Naruto added a special trait to the seal- it'll open on Borutos 16th birthday, because Naruto knows he'll live that long- and all of Borutos offspring will be born with the same bloodseal since you can do anything with seals.

But excusing those thoughts, it was time to say- to say bye to his son for the first and last time.

_

_I don't want to do this._

_My thoughts repeating faster than I can cope with. My cute, little pride and joy is staring at me probably wondering why I'm crying._

_I was able to create a new type of seal that keeps memories on repeat, so you can watch them like a movie but without the accessibility to a camera, so without further thought, I summon a clone- gotta love those things- and draw the seal on the back of the neck in quick strokes. When I'm done, I sit down with my son in my lap._

_Boruto plays with my long hair- it's a hassle to keep cutting it with kunai- as I stare into my clones eyes._

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and you are my son, Boruto Uzumaki-Hyūuga. And I'm about to tell you my whole life story, who your mom is in more detail, and how much you mean to me." I subtly wipe a tear and watch as Boruto rubs his hands on my whiskers._

_"Please," I start to sob. "Don't grow up hating me, son. I love you so, so much. More than you could ever know." Boruto makes a sound and pats my cheek._

_"Daddy, cry?" He asks. He offers me the toad plushy I managed to make him out of my old orange jacket. "Sorry, baby boy. Your daddy is being silly."_

_Boruto wipes my cheek again and smiles, "daddy funny!" He laughs._

_I smile, before continuing on with the recording. "When you turn sixteen, you'll be able to open a seal placed under your armpit- I know you're looking at me weird right now, young man. It's there because the armpit is one of the most guarded places on your body- and hard to get blood on since its always protected by your arm."_

_After storing the memories in a crystal I found, I turned it into a necklace and- guess what- placed a seal on it so no one except him could take it off AND it can't get lost if it IS taken off somehow._

_I walk to Commander Strauss and hand him Boruto. "Daddy?" He asks softly._

_I ruffle his hair as I put the Crystal necklace on him, "Daddy has to go away for a while, okay? Make sure you keep that necklace on you everyday- never take it off, do you hear?"_

_"Okay, daddy! I will!" Boruto beams._

_"That's my boy." I whisper with tears coming out my my eyes. I lean down and kiss his head before putting him to sleep with my chakra._

_I step away with physical hesitation and effort, "everything is prepared, please evacuate immediately."_

_Saron nods solemnly before dashing away in a cloud of dust._

_I smirk before going tailed-beast mode, "ready for our last battle together, Kurama?"_

_A rumble sounds within my mind, "way ahead of you, kit. Let's enjoy this."_

_

**Hello, guys! This is my first published story on Fanfiction, so please give me tips and pointers to help make this story better. As for the numbers, I'll be using those to highlight key points for future reference or to explain some of the things added. Now, please note I write my stories on cellphone so _please _point out any grammar mistakes (not just involving wonky phrasing with a sentence, but grammatical errors and punctuation- I'm very serious about improving my writing skills)****Now, onto the numbers;****1) This is put where I mention that Boruto is a name in remembrance to Nejis' name. For those of you not following the Japanese-to-English translations, Neji means "screw" in Japanese, while Boruto is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "bolt". If you're still confused, here's a link to a source: https//r/Naruto/comments/4hqhgu/til_boruto_has_been_named_in_honor_of_his_late/****2) The reason why the seals are OP (anime/manga uses of seals flash before my eyes) is because they are, and also because I intend for Naruto to be this widely known seal master- a man to be feared cause he can seal away the worlds most frightening creature with nothing but blood/ink and a hard surface. :)****Until next time!**


	2. Family History and Dramatic Escape

The sound of leisure walking disturbs the melancholy silence, three siblings with matching white hair are up at the crack of dawn- unknowing why they push themselves to stay awake. The oldest of the three- a young lady named Mirajane Strauss- is the most energetic of the three, her dark gaudy clothing contrasting with the nonchalant expression present on her pale complexion.

"Mira-nee," the youngest whines, "why are we up so early in the first place? I wanted to sleep in." She pouts.

The youngests' name is Lisanna Strauss, a protege in her own right with her own slow mastery of her ability- Animal Soul Takeover, or AST for short (as talking about her magic in quick discussion is a hassle without the abbreviation.) Her bright blue eyes glance up at her scantily clad elder sister, dubbed 'Mira-nee'.

Mirajane glances at Lisanna, then at her second born sibling- and only brother- Elfman, for a short moment before snorting. "I'm going to show you something our parents told me before they..." she trails off, then shakes her head, "That they didn't get to tell you about. It's about our family history and why everyone in our family is born with this strange symbol in our armpits."

Her answer is blatant and straight to the point, but Elfman and Lisanna can't help but to look towards eachother for answers. They've been unconsciously wondering why only their family had the strange curvy- wavy design on them- under their armpits no less.

'Very strange', their thoughts mirror eachothers coincidentally.

When the sun is almost fully risen, the trio are near the entrance of the largest library in Fiore- it also happens to be quite the distance from the guild, so any hope of going today is shredded, burnt, and scattered to the winds.

Upon opening the doors, the overwhelming smell of ink almost causes them to hurl. Their noses have always been strangely sensitive.

'At least it isn't alcohol' they all happen to agree in sync.

"Greetings! First time visitors, I presume?" The man maintaining the desk looks almost sheepish whilst asking, the humor and sympathy seeming to radiate from the male. Lisanna, the always chipper one, perks up at the greeting nonetheless.

"Yes, we are! Hello, nice to meet you sir! My name is-!" She is abruptly cut off by Mirajane.

"Can you take us to your oldest history section," Mirajane almost chokes, "_please_. I need the stuff from the Saviors time."

The librarian levels her with a hard look, ignoring Lisanna's pout at her cutoff introduction. "Sorry little lady, but those books are off limits seeing as almost no one can read them anyways." He runs a hand through his dreads, "Wouldn't want the public destroying them cause the language is foreign."

Mirajane huffs slightly, "Please?" She doesn't choke that time- thankfully, "I can read it, at least some of it. The Savior is a distant relative so the language has been passed down our family for generations"

Lisanna and Elfman choke on air at the news because what since when were we related to the Savior?! Which causes the librarian to level his serious glare towards them.

Mirajane flinches. "From the looks of it," He starts, "your family history is-"

"Let them take a peek, Saamal." An elderly voice calls from behind the trio, making them jump slightly at the sudden intrusion. Turning around, a pleasantly plump woman who looks to be in her mid-forties is revealed. She has a badge that most famous historians wear as a symbol of position, similar to what the Wizard Saints have.

The librarian- now dubbed Saamal, shakes his head. He ties his dreads up in frustration, "You do this every time someone claims to be able to read the language, Lady Rasymir." He huffs.

"Well," Lady Rasymir starts, a sinister looking smile starting to appear on her face, causing the Strauss trio to gape in one parts awe and three parts fear. "It's funny watching them struggle when they realize how old the language really is."

Mirajane is sensing some sadistic vibes from this woman, and she's not sure what to think- really.

Saamal frowns, "You have a problem." He decides.

_

In a secluded area of the library, the Strauss siblings gather around a table whilst shifting anxiously. A fourth member, Lady Rasymir, Is muttering to herself as she looks for a specific book, titled 'The War That Started The New Ages', or at least that's what the trio were told.

The woman was right, the language really is hard to understand. Although Mirajane was taught slightly by her mother, you have to take into account that the language was used over 1,000 years ago by people who are unfortunately extinct. The beginning of magic- that's what the time period is called.

"Aha!" The siblings hear a whispered cheer, "Found it!" The brown haired woman turns around with a book that has crisp clean white pages, a leather cover that looks virtually untouched, and a similar swirly design like the one that the siblings have under their armpit.

Lady Rasymir places the thick book on the table with a gentle 'thud'. "Here you go, gakis," Mirajane gasps at the word, understanding the language and glaring slightly, "Whichever one of you's can read this, give it a shot."

Elfman and Lisanna can't help but to gape slightly as their elder sister takes the ancient book- but still new looking which baffles them greatly- and starts reading it no problem. Mentioning the ancient form of magic called, Chakra? And slightly stumbling over words that their mother apparently didn't get to teach her- or them for that matter, which makes them slightly jealous that their nee-chan can read an ancient language.

Meanwhile, Lady Rasymir has the strong look of approval, nodding once in a while when Mirajane figures out a particularly hard word. Her hard purple eyes alight with something that wasn't there before- a fire. The most amazing feeling she hasn't had since her first time learning this ancient language and being able to read it to her colleagues.

"Young lady, earlier you claimed to be a relative to The Savior." Mirajane looks up and notices the fire in the woman's eyes, "what proof do you have?"

Mirajane knows what the look in Lady Rasymirs' eyes mean- she's seen it on Erza when she challenges her to a fight; it's determination. She gulps slightly- would it be okay to show this stranger?

_

Crocus: 5:46pm

Crocus is known for many things- mostly because of the royal family residing there, but also because of a monument that stands tall and proud- straight in the center. A figure with a determined face (and slightly pained looking but most people ignore that) is crouched over. His left hand is imbedded in the "ground" while his right clutches his stomach- seemingly glowing with symbols floating in mid air.

Some say if you stare long enough, the characters shift in their encasement like they're caught in a breeze- but those are just senseless rumors.

This beautiful statue is a symbol for those that see it, some even saying when they look at it they're filled with a strange sense of hope and determination. Hell, the royal family liked it enough to have stage lights point at it during the hours of night, so everyone can see it's figure.

"Hey, how's the kids?"

Calm chatter is everywhere this evening; with the day close to ending within just a few short hours, the people of Crocus are saying their goodbyes and packing up their belongings. Some of the towns folk are kissing the statue of the Savior (because they're weird) in hopes of many good days to come to them and their families.

Posters surround the center plaza- decorations of many kinds strung about for preparation. Tourists increase rapidly in January(1) because of a huge banquet always thrown on the 21st. And though not many know how this tradition started, historians like to speculate that it was the day the Savior saved all of humanity by 'sealing' some godly creature away.

Even though the historians won't admit it, they're asking the same questions as everyone else that hears that explanation; _what is sealing?_

_

"What is sealing?" Rasymir sips her tea, thinking. Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna (respectively) are seated in an office made for Lady Rasymir- because she's a respected figurehead in the Historian Society of Olden Artifacts (HSOA for short).

"I guess the best way to explain it is a type of calligraphy infused with the magic of Before- Chakra is what they called it." Lady Rasymirs' answer is more to the point than Lisanna was asking for, but she's not a protege for nothing- she simply nods and goes back to eating her cookie. (Raisin, if you were wondering).

"Is that the same thing as the markings on us?" Mirajane asks. If she was honest, she's pretty curious/bored with what's happening right now. Yeah, she came here to tell her siblings about their family history (which is just _badass _in general, with all these "ninja" and what-not) but she wasn't expecting to be here more than a few hours. The last train to Magnolia leaves at seven and if that clock is right, she has about an hour to get there.

Rasymir nods, setting her tea down in place of a cookie, "yes, but yours are different. We have some scrolls from Before that have very similar markings to the ones on your armpits, but we can't get them open."

Elfman perks up at that, "can't get them open? How do you even know there's anything in them?"

Rasymir chuckles slightly, her purple eyes searching the room for something. "Because we have some drawings that show these "scroll" type items. Especially drawn with this "Toad Sage" character that was probably famous, since there's so many drawings of him." She pulls out a poster-type item after finding it, showing a charcol drawing of a man with long spiky hair sitting next to a waterfall with a giant scroll leaning against him on the ground.

"Not only do we believe he was famous, but we believe that he knew the savior somehow" Rasymir finishes after putting the "photo" away.

The three siblings gasp. "Really?!" They ask in unison.

_

A worker in Crocus approaches the statue in the center, bowing slightly before going to turn the spotlights on- like he does everyday. Sometimes there's a crowd there to watch it happen, because there's something "magical" about watching it happen that brings relief to them.

As always, before going to turn the lights on, the worker runs a damp cloth against the blue shimmering "stone" to clean off any lipstick or residue from the days kisses and hand touches. But as the worker brings the clothes closer, he notices something... strange.

A crack near the base of the Saviors feet, looking to be about an inch deep. "What," he murmurs. He goes to touch it, (probably to confirm that it's a crack and not some kind of prank with paint) when a large 'crackling' sound is heard- making him freeze in his spot in growing horror.

The small audience gasps in surprise and fear, causing more people to gather in shock.

The worker backs up, tripping over the bucket just as the cracking sound intensifies. "Someone tell the royal family!" A woman shouts in horror.

At 8:15pm, the statue of the Savior collapses in chunks of blue 'stone', but with no sign of the Savior himself.

There is no 'body' in the chunks of stone, only etherial blue light coming from the pieces.

_

On the train ride home, the three siblings are silent in thought. Mostly towards the oldest (because they're jealous their parents didn't teach _them _the old language- not that they'd admit it) and the information they've gotten from the HSOA member.

The sway of the train helps, but they're still...confused? Curious? Either way, they all have mixed feelings about todays trip.

_

**Hello again, my guys. Sorry about the awkward ending to this chapter- I really didn't know how to end it, and I also kept getting stuck throughout because I didn't know how to continue on. So- let's get on with the single thing I marked in the beginning;**

**(Put in what I was gonna say because I forgot)**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'm pretty sure I mentioned this in my bio- I struggle to write, therefor I struggle to update on a "schedule" without wanting to just delete the story and/or abandon it. Just a reminder, DON'T ask for updates.**

**CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is WELCOME.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
